yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 9 Episode 31: Unlucky Reunion
Participants *Densuke Mifunae *Wilson Thomason *Amy Hinamori *Jason Caldwell Christmas Time In The City (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JyX7dHmaRlA ) “WHAP! WHAP WHAP, W-WHAP-PAP-PAP” Densuke would be punching a boxing bag in a systematic pattern. Training his physical body since he still couldn’t use his chi withouth a larger risk. Though he has gotten used to it, only needing to push his own physical body to achieve feats astounding of sorts. Exhaling sharp breaths with each punch, keeping pace he’d start circling the bag hitting it in all of the vital and crucial points he’d had any kind of knowledge on. After starting at 1-2-3 combination, he’d throw his right hook, rocking the bag. He’d throw his left hook rocking the bag even more, and with his final uppercut, he drew one more breath before, digging his fist into the center of the bag, busting a hole right in the middle and sending it skyrocketing into the ceiling, only for it to fall down in front of him with a loud thud. He’d sigh and withdraw form the training area for a minute, heading to the kitchen area of his house. He’d grab a bottle of water and take a drink of it, leaning back against the counter and sighing. “Looks like everything…will soon come to fruition.” Densuke would get a call on his cellphone. Answering in a cheery voice as always. “Yo it’s Ryoji.” “DENSUKE –KUUUUUUUUUUUN!!” Densuke would frown. “-sigh-…Hey amy.” “Guess what guess what guess what! I found a jewel thingy! One of those diamonds you said you were looking for!” Densuke would nearly spit the water out of his mouth. “H-holy hell, that’s great! Um..meet me at clock tower squre, the one with the christmast lights up. I’ll come and get it and we’ll recon from there.” “I’ll be wearing your favorite color undies den den! Muwah!” Amy would hang up the phone, leaving Densuke with a dumbfounded stare. “erm…does she even know my favorite color?” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnEF1OrpK8c ) Densuke would take some time to grab a shower, and take to the streets. He wanted to ride, but..something about the hanging chirstmas lights kinda brought some memories in his brain. He’d walk at a pace, chirstmas music a blaze. It was the one by cold play. He loved the band so he’d shrug and keep his pace. The familes all walked by, holding hands, sipping coffe and enjoying themselves. It was peaceful to see. He smiled, remembering his first earliest chirstmas’. Tetsu wasn’t always there…but it still counted for something. “maybe it’s time I though about settling down myself sometime…I am a little young though. Meh. Maybe later on down the line..” Densuke would keep walking, the random spirt of joy filling his being as he’d sway a bit, swaying to the music at some point. He’d arrived at the clock tower, but didn’t see amy yet? He’d shrug and sit down beside the tower itself, placing his back against the brick of it. It wasn’t that huge. It was maybe one storie tall..but the lights on it were beautiful, and so was this entire scene. Densuke would sigh, and close his eyes. Waiting for amy and keeping his guard up a bit, but there were so many people around, probably wouldn’t be hard to figure anything wrong. HollowJak: -Jasons mind was abuzz as he rode down the street on his new motorcycle the thing ran like a dream and for 60,000 dollars he would hope so well he doubted it had reallycost that much but paying for silence from the dealer was well worth it and well Jason had been feeling generous ever since his deal with the new head of the KPD Colt he was finally on his way to having a nice little claim in this city. He wore his usual black suit but with a heavy overcoat though this one was brown and didnt quite match his suit on his head he wore what looked like a regualr drving helmet but jason had paid top dollar for it from some tech dealer it had clear glass that he could polarize to his confort and even came with a zoom setting and a built in MP3 player sure he would probably never actually use the features but damn was it nice to be able to afford them on his back was the guitar case he now always carried with his personal railgun in it as well as four titanium slugs and a battery with four shots left in it on the back of the bike was strapped a small backpack with about two hundred thousand dollars in it he was heading towards the club he appeared to make most of his deals at to see the woman named Yukina if he remembered correctly she was a business woman and he wanted her help buying up one square mile of property around his warehouse in order to renovate it and use it as free housing for the locals though he had gone a little off track simly enjoying the fact that he didnt have to walk to the club for once grinning he gripped the handle and revved the accelerator sending him forward the wind whipping at his brown coat as he went smiling as the christmas lights sped past him as he entered some sort of plaza damn too many people around to speed though he screeched to a loud stop people turning to look at him but he just ignored them as e climbed off the ike and removed his helmet killing the ignition- guess i have no real choice but to walk it through -he grabbed the bikes handles and started walking it through the crowd keeping it mostly towards the center by a large clock tower where there appeared to be a thinning of people if densuke were to look up he would easily be able to see Jason pushing the bike slowly through the crowd- Familer Faces (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLBanCTbVpk ) Densuke would sit there, and while in the midst of his relaxation, think about Felicity. Ah. He did indeed like her a lot..they’d been together for a while, but not really “been together”. Densuke’s been meaning to spend time with her, but he’s never been able to. Hasn’t’ had the time..though he’d love to. He misses her smile and warm embrace…her dizziness and habit of eating his food and drinking his wine. How her and danny would fight over there clothing. The lights only complemented densuke’s conflictions. Some flashing some blinking…it was proving peaceful. Densuke would snap himself into reality when he’d see a familiar face. It was…what was his name. Densuke thought to himself, but he never thought he cought it. “…you know bro uh. If you need a ride I can just call a hovercab or something. Regular wheels are kinda outta date in todays age bahaha! Just kidding bro. Ready for the holidays?” Densuke couldn’t shake an errire feeling. Where the hell was Amy at? HollowJak: -Jason would blink as he heard the familiar voice and look to his right seeing densuke he smiled and wheeled the motorcycle over to where he was- need a ride? nah not me man you look like the one who needs it sitting out here in the cold and besides i'll take good old solid to the ground wheels over a hover vehicle any day -he looked around and sighed as it appeared the crowd had gotten marginally larger great just his luck hed have a hell of a time wading throguht this. taking out his phone he slowly scrolled through it looking for that woman yukinos number and finding it he sens an im to her which read "looking with help with some things was heading for the club but got stuck if you could please meet me near the district one clocktower that would be awesome beautiful -Jason" he laughed loudly at his text message hed probably get a reaming for what he sent but bah what the hell he figured either she would come for business or to smack him eiither way he got what he wanted. looking back to him he smiled- so in all honesty why are you sitting out here in the cold? i mean theres shops about and they appear to be open hell how about a warm drink on me? i owe you for saving my ass with that cyborg and i jsut came into a little bit of money The Attack.. Densuke would laugh to himself hearing his gesture of ground preference over flight. After being offered a drink Densuke would stand up and dust his ass off from the snow he was sitting in and reply to his question. “Ah man, I’m just waiting on a friend to come here. Meet up with me on some business. Gotta finish getting another one of those stones that one robot was after, remember?”( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyypma2VqWE ) Densuke would pull out his phone, revealing he had a missed call and a voice message. “hm?” He’d quickly swipe the phone unlocked, and click the icon, playing the message. It was from an anyomus number..densuke would listen and hear muffled noises of the sort. Followed by a loud shrieking of a woman’s cry and scream..a familer one. “A-amy? Is this some kind of sick joke or what?” Densuke would continue to listen only to hear a voice bellow from the message. “Times up little man. I’m bringing the fight to you tonight..after I’m done with your lover girl here.. “D-DENSU-“ the voice cried out, but the message ended at that point. Densuke’s face went from a pale white to a lil red as was now angred. He’d run out into the crowd, his heart racing. Looking in every direction and beginning to scream. “HEY! YOU BASTARD! WHAT’VE YOU DONE WITH AMY!!!” People started to look at Densuke funny as in wondering who he was yelling at. He began moving frantically around, trying to see if the person was in his area or not. “I KNOW YOU HEAR ME! LET HER GO! LET HER GO DAMN YOU!” Densuke would huff and puff, until suddenly a body droped from above where he was, landing infront of him. It was a mangled naked woman with pink hair..she had cuts and bruises along her body, that looked fatal…and a lifeless look in her eyes. Through the dirtied pink hair, it was revealed to be Amy Hinamori..naked in the snow. Densuke would drop to his knees and prop her up on them, shaking her violently. “Amy! Oh god Amy please wake up! Stay with me okay? I- I got you I’m here!” Amy uttered slowly mustering what strength she could.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrTT1C47WbQ ) “R-..run…d-densuke kun…” her eyes slowly closed as Densuke would frantically look around. People were now screaming and running in fear. It became hectic to see anything now. Densuke would stand up with amy in his arms looking at the man he was talking to. “Hold her alright?! Get her to a safe place! I don’t know who’s do-“ Suddeny, a flashing ball would appear below the clock tower behind densuke’s foot. Densuke heard the beeping and turned to look and he’d attempt to nudge the man and amy forward (if he took her) only to move them out of the way of the coming explosion. As it combusted Densuke would take heavy damage on his back, being sent flying forward in a spiral only to hit his now burned back against an icy cold brick wall. “KAAHH!!” he’d yell out as his body slid down and his bottom sunk into the snow..the screams of people only increased as a huge meanced emerged from the flame. He was big and green..and had on gladiator style armor…but who was he? (http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/3/33200/655300-88952_hulk_400.jpg )He’d walk slow and steady…speaking with the same tone Densuke had heard before but this time darker. “Good evening Ryoji…enjoying the winter wonderland?” Densuke would place a hand on the wall and begin lifting himself up..he’d taken a pretty bad blow and a fatal one at that..2nd degree, close to 3rd burns on his backside as he rose, one eye closed from the pain and one eye open. “Y-you bastard…why did you to that to AMY! The hell did she do to YOU!” The green man would move..suprisingly quick and grip Densuke by the throat with one hand. His hand so large, it nearly consumed some of densuke’s head, his grip even compased the are below densuke’s nose, strangling him. Densuke now had his feet kicking around, struggling to find a way out of this beast grip. “Can’t even remember and friend? It’s only been 2 years Ryoji..” the green beast would smirk as densuke’s winded eyes came to a reliazation of who it was. “WILSON!” Densuke would murmer while being chocked. His adrenile would kick in and rear his fist back, doing the taboo of charging chi into his fist, utlitzing the Atsuryoku no Ken, and thrusting his fist forward, sending a wave of pressure into Wilson’s eye. The blow would cause him to rear his head back, but do no real damage. It only sufficed enough for Densuke to free himself, gasping for air as he stumbeled backwards. The new and improved Wilson standing upright and looking down at Densuke. “Sad..i’d hoped to fight you at your best. But all in all toruturing you and your girlfriend is enough.” “S..she’s not my girlfriend! But that doesn’t mean you can hurt her! GAH!” Densuke would now be haning upside down, his foot in Wilson’s grip. “You’re gonna die tonight boy. Count on it.” Densuke would be constantly wincing the more he had to move. His physique was cut severly in half at this point… Unsung Hero Josh Palomino: -Jason grunted taking the woman and was shocked as he was suddenly pushed away spinning and curling his body around the woman protectively as he felt the shockwave from the blast though densuke had take the greater blunt of the blow following his orders he ran toawards his bike panting though he was careful not to jossle the woman. Reaching his bike he laid her down gently and took out his phone dialing the emergency number for kasaihana city to his immense joy they picked up immediately- Ambulance my location now sending coordinates -he typed in some nuumbers and hit send sending the number to their computer screen as he continued the call holding the phone to his shoulder as he yanked the combat knife from his suit jacket- critically wounded i can stabilise her for now but i need a bus nd a hell of alot more medical supplies so HURRY THE FUCK UP! -he barely waited to hear confirmation before hitting end and lettign the phone drop to the snow taking out his lighter he struck it over and over to no avail- damn it damn it! -he watched the woman and felt her pulse it was very weak but he needed something anything looking around he saw a computer shop- yes! not much time -he yanked off his jacket and wrapped the woman in it "no amy call her amy keep the name in your head Jason remember the face try to imagine her unhurt and happy make yourself need to save her to keep sane make it happen" his thoughts raced as he turned and ran into the computer shop seeing the shop keep had locked the wooden dooor he kicked it open hard feeling the pain in his foot as he did but not caring no matter how much hed love to put a slug in that bastard he couldnt right now as the shop owner ran at him he ducked around him and kicked him in the ass before heading to the back of the store where there was a thick metal tube connected to a computer yes nano machines for computer servicing at a low low cost- thank god for the laziness of humans -he placed her down and checked her pulse again still weakening she needed to be patched up and quick standing up he put a ciggarete to his lips and grabbing a lighter from the counter lit it turning on the computer he was lucky not protected at all he activated the link to the nano machines and worked furiously his fingers clacking against the keys as he typeds he needed to rewrite them- come on come on you little bastards just basic for now i just need flesh come on -he hit the table before continuing his eyes darting back and forth across the screen yes he was getting there okay reprogammed to rebuild flesh if they had existing material to work from okay nerve reconnecting okay he got it so far. how many minutes had passed as he rewrote them more than he could count shit okay he couldnt change it from existing flesh to rebuild hers he would have to work with it typing he wrote a subroutine that would make them cauterize the flesh they were using to rebuild the womans when they were finished it would have to do hitting enter he waited the half second it took the program to upload before yanking them- alright you little bastards i hate to see a pretty girl die in front of me so do you thing he sat on thje ground next ot her and took off his pants sitting in his boxers he searched through a box till he found some plastic tubing used for the transferring of needed fluids in cybernetic parts abd soon had it running blood from his arm into hers O= blood he could give to anyone and he had no diseases taking a deep breath he took a bit of cardboard and folded it up biting down on it hard before opening the canister what looked like white sand pouring out of it and swarming onto his leg suddenly he cried out in pain the pain muffled by the cardboard he was chewing on he coulkd feel every bit of it them breaking down his flesh down to its basic components and removing it after half a minute of this his head slumped and the nanomachines flocked over to the woman slowly beginning to fill in her wounds mending bone, reknitting flesh and reconnecting nerves and veins a lage chunk of Jasons leg now missing though stopped from bleeding as the nanomachines had cauterized it after around five minutes the womans wounds were gone and she had regained some colr as Jasons blood flowed into her though he was breathing shallowly- god next time note to self carry some hectic painkillers as her eyes fluttered open he smiled at her- well now gorgeous im going to need your help -he unslung the guitar case from hiback and looekd around his vision a little blurry till he saw he had kicked outs cell phone on the lapttop table kicking the table the phone clattered to his right side and he picked it up nice same as his shock proof he unlocked it and held it to her- dial...densduke -she had lost alot of blood and giving it back to her was hurting him hard but he wouldnt stop till he was sure she would live too weak to speak hell probably too weak to understand the woman input the number slowly her weak arms barely able to -Jason grunted taking the woman and was shocked as he was suddenly pushed away spinning and curling his body around the woman protectively as he felt the shockwave from the blast though densuke had take the greater blunt of the blow following his orders he ran toawards his bike panting though he was careful not to jossle the woman. Reaching his bike he laid her down gently and took out his phone dialing the emergency number for kasaihana city to his immense joy they picked up immediately- Ambulance my location now sending coordinates -he typed in some nuumbers and hit send sending the number to their computer screen as he continued the call holding the phone to his shoulder as he yanked the combat knife from his suit jacket- critically wounded i can stabilise her for now but i need a bus nd a hell of alot more medical supplies so HURRY THE FUCK UP! -he barely waited to hear confirmation before hitting end and lettign the phone drop to the snow taking out his lighter he struck it over and over to no avail- damn it damn it! -he watched the woman and felt her pulse it was very weak but he needed something anything looking around he saw a computer shop- yes! not much time -he yanked off his jacket and wrapped the woman in it "no amy call her amy keep the name in your head Jason remember the face try to imagine her unhurt and happy make yourself need to save her to keep sane make it happen" his thoughts raced as he turned and ran into the computer shop seeing the shop keep had locked the wooden dooor he kicked it open hard feeling the pain in his foot as he did but not caring no matter how much hed love to put a slug in that bastard he couldnt right now as the shop owner ran at him he ducked around him and kicked him in the ass before heading to the back of the store where there was a thick metal tube connected to a computer yes nano machines for computer servicing at a low low cost- thank god for the laziness of humans -he placed her down and checked her pulse again still weakening she needed to be patched up and quick standing up he put a ciggarete to his lips and grabbing a lighter from the counter lit it turning on the computer he was lucky not protected at all he activated the link to the nano machines and worked furiously his fingers clacking against the keys as he typeds he needed to rewrite them- come on come on you little bastards just basic for now i just need flesh come on -he hit the table before continuing his eyes darting back and forth across the screen yes he was getting there okay reprogammed to rebuild flesh if they had existing material to work from okay nerve reconnecting okay he got it so far. how many minutes had passed as he rewrote them more than he could count shit okay he couldnt change it from existing flesh to rebuild hers he would have to work with it typing he wrote a subroutine that would make them cauterize the flesh they were using to rebuild the womans when they were finished it would have to do hitting enter he waited the half second it took the program to upload before yanking them- alright you little bastards i hate to see a pretty girl die in front of me so do you thing he sat on thje ground next ot her and took off his pants sitting in his boxers he searched through a box till he found some plastic tubing used for the transferring of needed fluids in cybernetic parts abd soon had it running blood from his arm into hers O= blood he could give to anyone and he had no diseases taking a deep breath he took a bit of cardboard and folded it up biting down on it hard before opening the canister what looked like white sand pouring out of it and swarming onto his leg suddenly he cried out in pain the pain muffled by the cardboard he was chewing on he coulkd feel every bit of it them breaking down his flesh down to its basic components and removing it after half a minute of this his head slumped and the nanomachines flocked over to the woman slowly beginning to fill in her wounds mending bone, reknitting flesh and reconnecting nerves and veins a lage chunk of Jasons leg now missing though stopped from bleeding as the nanomachines had cauterized it after around five minutes the womans wounds were gone and she had regained some colr as Jasons blood flowed into her though he was breathing shallowly- god next time note to self carry some hectic painkillers as her eyes fluttered open he smiled at her- well now gorgeous im going to need your help -he unslung the guitar case from hiback and looekd around his vision a little blurry till he saw he had kicked outs cell phone on the lapttop table kicking the table the phone clattered to his right side and he picked it up nice same as his shock proof he unlocked it and held it to her- dial...densduke -she had lost alot of blood and giving it back to her was hurting him hard but he wouldnt stop till he was sure she would live too weak to speak hell probably too weak to understand the woman input the number slowly her weak arms barely able to lift the phone when she was finished jason took the phone and hit send if he were to answer him he would say weakly- computer shop...1 lock down..heavy artillery for you to use just hurry... -he was starting to blink in and out of conciousnness from pain and blood loss as he was giving it to her- Luck And Timing, Sworn Avenger (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5Gk_GXgiJU ) A loud “CRASH” Could be heard as densuke’s body was flung into the back of an eighteen wheeler, cuasing the entire thing to tumble over and fall on it’s side. “Tch…you…cheap son of a bitch…Gah!” Wilson would lift Densuke by his head, covering the entire thing with his hand. “I want to kill you SO badly. Finish the job, end it all!..but my soon to be dead boss, want’s you alive for the fall of this city, and soon be it the world..so for now I’ll just play with you. HEH HEH HEH!” Densuke couldn’t breate and was quickly suffocating. He got a call through on his watch..it was that gun guy..saying his location and telling him to hurry. Wilson would let a gruff. “D’aww..Ryoji has friends in need. How SWEET!” he’s say while tossing densuke’s body towards the building he needed to go to.Densuke would hit the ground rolling, leaving behind a bloody trail. He was fading fast…He’d push a button his watch and speak into it..”e…emergency air drop..tch. Grandad.” “Densuke? What’s wrong?..never mind, I’m sending it to your location, don’t move.” Densuke would groan as he tried to get up, only to feel a foot stomp him back down to the grond. “Where do you think you’re going? You think you’re gonna survive? Like your tough? Theres not hope for you tonight little man!” Wilson would raise his foot to stomp Densuke yet again, however..( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sltGIbG657A ) Forcing the chi in his body to his muscular structure, he’d quickly roll to the side, and place his hands behind his head, in a handspring like fashion. Only to spring himself upwards, with his feet extended and land a rising drop kick right into wilson’s chin. Wilsons’ head reared back, not out of pain, but force. Densuke running on pure adrenaline, would finish the combo by mounting himself on wilson’s shoulders and begin throwing a violent series of punches. “TAKE THISANDTHISANDTHISANDTHISANDTHISANDTHISANDTHIS!!!!” Wilson began swating at his face. It didn’t even hurt him, more so the sheer annoyance of densuke’s rapid punching. “you –OOF! Little –COF. SHIT!” Wilson would yell as he’d attempt to grab Densuke and power bomb him. His nimble reflexes kicked in as he’d flip his body forward, and hanging onto wilson’s bulding neck, like a monkey bar. He’d then pull himself back up, and spin his body in a 360 in mid air, before lading a droping heel kick on wilson’s head. While this did nothing, the a force of pressure would emit from densuke’s foot, cuasing wilson’s entire being to sink into the ground, creating cracks in his bodies shape and a dent int the snow. Densuke would land panting, as he knew he’d over done it..he’d hobble as fast as he could, until he saw a glint in the sky. He’d smile as a large metal black pod would drop down infront of him. Wilson had gotten up by then and began sprinting at Densuke as nothing but a giant green blur..it took him less than a second to get a foot away while he was actually 10 feet away. Densuke shut his body inside the pod, and closed his eyes. “YOU’RE NOT GOING TO ESCAPE FROM ME YOU PIECE OF SHIIIIIIT!” Wilson would yell out as he grabed the pod with one hand and began punching it, but it wouldn’t break. It wouldn’t even dent. He’d take the pod in his hands, and try to crush it with all of his super strength. It wouldn’t budge. “It’s Ragnainum pal…trust me, not even you can break this stuff.” Densuke would stick his hand out the door and spray Wilson in the eyes with tear gas. “RAAAAAAAAAFUFCK!” Wilson would back away rubbing his eyes, but only making it worse on himself. Densuke would drop form the pod, emerging in his version 1, Red dawn outfit, equipped for heavy defense. He stood for a moment before slouching down and running the opposite way. The suit was only really being used for protection…his body was still in immense pain, as he sprinted twaords where he’d gotten the call from. He’d see the gunman and amy passed out, a catherder connecting them. “god no…NO!” Densuke would push a button on his watch, immediately calling the ems and paramedics to the scene. Densuke would look to the side and see a gun of sorts. “this must be the weapon.” Densuke could hear wilson’s rapid paced footsteps. Densuke would catch that the design of the weapon would incur, it’d had already been loaded and cocked, ready to fire (plot xD) Densuke would lift the weapon and point it towards Wilson, who’d managed to break down the wall. In slow motion, Densuke would pull the trigger on the weapon, and a burst of energy would hit wilson’s chest. The blast didn’t even pierce the skin, but the force was enough to push Wilson back, a literal 2 miles away. He hadn’t expected it so it did what it needed to do…for now. Densuke would drop the weapon, his arms in muscular discomfort from firing such a high caliber weapon. He’d drop it and drag himself to the sewer manhole. “The ems will get you guys from here…I’ll come back for you…Amy..i will avenge you..” Densuke would fall down the manhole and land in the water..he’d page his grandfather on his watch. “Man down…send drone…tch.” Densuke would lean his head back..his back bleeding out.. Category:Ark 9